The ability to repair a flaw within the interior of a fastener hole is sometimes limited because of the restricted access within the interior of the hole and the inability to insert tooling to conduct repairs. In the context of a cast work piece, core shifts and other casting irregularities can sometimes create thin wall sections adjacent to fastener holes. These thin wall sections are prone to leaks, either by way of material failure at the flaw location or because of porosity of the work piece material. This can result in an irreparable work piece and thus a complete loss of the casting.
Repairing thin wall sections of a work piece generally entails a drilling and tapping process. The thin wall section is drilled, tapped, and then a set screw is inserted into the newly-formed hole to seal the section and prevent leaks. This process is feasible where the flaw is accessible. However, for thin wall sections adjacent to fastener holes and internal to the work piece, access is limited for tooling to repair the flaw both from within the hole and from the interior of the work piece.
The disclosed shearing fastener is directed to address these and other problems.